Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle – 415-letnia córka gargulca. Uczęszczała kiedyś do Liceum Granitowa w Upioryżu. Chciała jednak poszerzyć swoje horyzonty, wobec czego zapisała się do Monster High. Chociaż jest dumna ze swojego zdobytego doświadczenia, Rochelle tęskni za domem oraz w szczególności swoim chłopakiem - Garrottem du Roque. W swojej obecnej szkole dziewczyna pełni funkcję pracownika zespołu bezpieczeństwa, z czego jest bardzo dumna. Jej nieliczne wady to fakt, że Rochelle jest nieco agresywna i nadopiekuńcza. Jest też bardzo posłuszna, dzięki czemu jest w stanie zmotywować samą siebie do pracy. Osobowość Rochelle pochodzi z Upioryża, z Francji. Mieszkała tam na dachu w pobliżu wielkiej katedry. Przez większość swojego życia, otaczały ją jedynie inne gargulce. W przeciwieństwie do nich, dziewczyna odczuwała potrzebę poszukiwania odpowiedzi na zadane pytania, wobec czego postanowiła rozpocząć naukę w Monster High. Rochelle podjęła tę decyzję po rozważeniu wszystkich za i przeciw. Co więcej, rodzice dziewczyny popierają jej wybór. Przez środowisko, w którym dorastała dziewczyna, ma ona nawyk długiego podejmowania decyzji. Dlatego też, sama była zaskoczona, jak szybko zdołał spodobać jej się Deuce, pomimo faktu, że ma on dziewczynę. Można także powiedzieć, że Rochelle jest nieco agresywnym potworem. Nawet małe rzeczy są w stanie sprowokować ją do konfrontacji, która często nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Zachowania te najczęściej objawiają się, gdy dziewczyna zmuszona jest bronić swoich bliskich. Niestety, przez opiekuńczość, jej przyjaciele są często pozbawieni samodzielności. Tak na prawdę Rochelle nigdy nie ma tego na celu i czuje się zakłopotana, kiedy uświadamia sobie swój błąd. Wygląd Rochelle ma różowe włosy z lazurowymi pasemkami i prostą grzywkę opadającą na czoło. "Skóra" potworki stworzona jest z kamienia, prawdopodobnie marmuru. Oczy Rochelle, jak i usta są w odcieniach koloru różowego. Jej twarz jest trochę zwierzęca ze względu na uszy, które wyglądają jak rogi. Posiada też drapieżne skrzydła. Jej styl ma smak paryskiej mody z nutką przestarzałych elementów, które dodają jej ponadczasowości. Klasyczny potwór left|250px Gargulce to rzeźby, będące zakończeniem rynny dachowej. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierały postać twarzy ludzkich, fantastycznych stworów. Według niektórych legend miały moc władania nad wodą, dlatego ludzie często rzeźbili je na fontannach. W filmach i literaturze przedstawiane są również jako istoty ożywione. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - Rochelle jako gargulec jest nieśmiertelna. *'Latanie' - Rochelle mimo swojego ciężaru potrafi unieść się w powietrze za pomocą swoich skrzydeł. *'Odporność na wzrok Gorgon' - Rochelle jest stworzona z kamienia, więc wzrok Gorgony nie wywołuje u niej żadnych efektów. Umiejętności *'Maxjazda na wrotkach' - Rochelle zarówno w Monster High jak i swojej poprzedniej szkole była w drużynie wrotkarskiej. Jest jedną z lepszych zawodniczek. *'Ochrona' - Rochelle jako gargulec czuje się zobowiązana chronić swoich najbliższych przed każdym rodzajem krzywd. Pod tym względem jest twarda i nieustępliwa. Czasami chroni niektórych nawet wtedy, kiedy sami tego nie chcą. Relacje Rodzina Rochelle jest córką gargulców. Obecnie jednak nie wiadomo wiele o jej rodzicach. W książce Przyjaciółki na Zabój ujawniono, że Rochelle ma babcię, również gargulca. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Rochelle są Ghoulia Yelps, Robecca Steam oraz jej chłopak - Garrott du Roque. Dziewczyna ma także dobry kontakt z Venus McFlytrap. Miłość Chwilowo po przeniesieniu się do Monster High, obiektem jej westchnień stał się Deuce Gorgon. Obecnym chłopakiem Rochelle jest Garrott du Roque, mieszkający w Upioryżu. Zerwali oni jednak kontakt po jej wyjeździe, co spowodowało uwięzienie chłopaka. Po uwolnieniu go, para wznowiła swoje relacje. left|100px Zwierzę Domowym zwierzątkiem Rochelle jest gargulec - gryf o imieniu Roux. Jest bardzo potulna i ponad wszystko uwielbia się bawić. Z pamiętnika dziewczyny możemy się dowiedzieć, że jest jej od momentu wyklucia. Razem z nią odstrasza gołębie. Lalki Between Classes Rochelle_Goyle2.jpg|Lalka Rochelle Rochelle-rys.png|Oficjalny art * Linia:' 'Between Classes' * Wydanie: marzec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: X3650 Rochelle ubrana jest w sukienką sięgającą do ud. Jej pasiasta góra jest czarno-biała. Dwa górne paski ułożone na krzyż zastępują ramiączka sukienki. Czarno-różowy dół ozdobiony jest bardzo ciekawym wzorem. Przypominają one witraże. Buty dziewczyny na wysokim obcasie mają szary kolor. Są ozdobione rzeźbieniami. Pod butami Rochelle ma różowe, kabaretkowe skarpetki. Lalka ma na sobie również czarną bransoletkę, kolczyki, naszyjnik i tiarę. W pudełku znajduje się również szara torebka, figurka Rouxa, szczotka, stojak oraz pamiętnik. Scaris: City of Frights Rochelle_Goyle_new_.jpg|Lalka Rochelle_SCOF_art2.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0381 Włosy Rochelle upięte są w sięgającą do bioder kitkę. Na czubku głowy lalki, widnieje szary berecik, ozdobiony różową kokardką. Dziewczyna ma na sobie różową sukienkę z czarnymi ozdobnikami (m.in. podobizną wieży Eiffla) oraz rajstopy w czarno-szare paski. Buty Rochelle są koloru różowego. Do pudełka dołączona jest szara walizka z różowymi ozdobnikami, oraz dziennik podróży. Ghoul's Night Out RochelleGNOdoll.jpg|Lalka Rochelle_GNO_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013, sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBC09, - * Numer modelu: BBC10, BBR96 W tej serii Rochelle ma grzywkę podzieloną na dwa kosmyki. Oba znajdują się po obydwu stronach twarzy. Oprócz tego, związane są srebrnymi spinkami w kształcie Fleur-de-lis. Szyja dziewczyny przewiązana jest szalem w czarno-białe paski. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę wiązaną na jednym ramieniu. Jest ona ozdobiona białymi, czarnymi i różowymi wzorkami, a także ozdobiona różowymi falbankami - przy rękawie, nad pasem, przy biodrach i na końcu ubranka. Na obu rękach Rochelle widnieją różowe, połyskujące nałokietniki. Buty dziewczyny to różowe, bogato zdobione sandałki na srebrnych obcasach. Do lalki dołączona jest różowo-czarna torebka, różowa kosmetyczka, srebrna fiolka perfum, różowa iTrumna oraz pamiętnik. Dance Class Rdc24.png|Lalka Rochelle_DC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dance Class' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BBR89 W tej serii włosy Rochelle upięte są w koka. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi ponadto czarna tiara, spod której wystają dwa kosmyki włosów. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowy kostium, ozdobiony czarnymi nićmi. Znajduje się na nim również przeźroczysta spódniczka w czarne, ukośne paski. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, na różowych koturnach, a ponadto, ozdobione czarną kokardką przy kostce. Na nogach Rochelle znajdują się również białe skarpetki. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa, bogato zdobiona torebka. Make a Splash Rochelle_MaS_doll.jpg|Lalka Rochelle_MaS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR79 * Numer modelu: BBR81 W tej serii włosy Rochelle sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Na głowie lalki znajdują się niebieskie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, których oprawki przypominają kokardę. Rochelle ubrana jest w biało-różowy jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, który utrzymuje się na czarnych ramiączkach. Dodatkowo, ubranko ozdobione jest czarną figurą na brzuchu, a także zieloną falbanką w czarne kropki, obszytą niebieską nicią. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje niebieska, bogato rzeźbiona bransoleta. Buty Rochelle są ciemnozielone oraz bogato zdobione. Do lalki dołączony jest różowy ręcznik w niebieskie szlaczki oraz niebieska torebka. Zombie Shake Rochelle_ZS_doll.png|Lalka Rochelle ZD art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Zombie Shake' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR15 * Numer modelu: BJR17 W tej serii włosy Rochelle upięte są w wysoki, polokowany kok. Całość utrzymywana jest przez czarną opaskę z niebieskim mózgiem. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w dwuwarstwową sukienkę bez ramiączek sięgającą do kolan, wiązaną na szyi. Wierzchnia warstwa jest wykonana z czarnej, błyszczącej siateczki. Druga warstwa jest błyszcząca, purpurowo-czarna we wzory jej Skullette, które układają się w kształt rozety. Końce sukienki są postrzępione. Całość zdobi błękitny pasek. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją błękitne bransoletki. Buty Rochelle są czarne, na wysokim obcasie. Mają one odkryte palce i są zapinane za kostką. Ciało dziewczyny pokryte jest gdzieniegdzie pęknięciami. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna, podłużna torba w błękitne wzory z rączką czarnego koloru oraz pamiętnik. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Venus McFlytrap. Ghoul Chat Rochelle_GC_doll.png|Lalka Rochelle_GC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Chat' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX57 W tej serii włosy Rochelle upięte są w koński ogon, sięgający karku. Co więcej, jego koniec jest zakręcony do góry. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w błękitną sukienkę, ozdobioną białymi i różowymi plamami. Utrzymuje się ona na czarnych rękawkach, wykonanych z siateczki. Całość natomiast, pokryta jest pionowymi, czarnymi tasiemkami. Buty Rochelle są miętowe, na koturnie oraz bogato rzeźbione. Do pudełka dołączony jest telefon o tym samym kolorze, co buty. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Catrine DeMew. Love in Scaris Rochelle_SV_doll.png|Lalka Rochelle SV art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Love in Scaris' * Wydanie: luty 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CGH17 * Numer modelu: CGH17 W tej serii włosy Rochelle przefarbowane zostały na kolor miętowy. Gdzieniegdzie, widnieją w nich tradycyjne, różowe pasemka. Całość została spięta w koński ogon, którego końce są pofalowane. Głowa dziewczyny została także ozdobiona turkusową opaską z wielką, czarną różą. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę bez rękawów. Jej góra ozdobiona jest różowo-czarnymi paskami oraz miętową falbanką, natomiast dół - pionowymi, czarno-turkusowymi pasami. Buty Rochelle są miętowe, na wysokim obcasie, z odkrytymi palcami i wiązane na kostce. Do lalki została dołączona różowa, bogato rzeźbiona torba. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Garrottem du Roque. Haunted Rochelle_H_doll.png|Lalka Rochelle_Haunted_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Haunted' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CDC27 * Numer modelu: CDC27 W tej serii grzywka Rochelle została ułożona po prawej stronie głowy. Reszta jej włosów sięga do bioder, a ich końce są lekko podwinięte. Na twarzy dziewczyny został namalowany turkusowy wzór, sięgający od brwi do nosa. Jej uszy z kolei, zostały przebite srebrnymi kolczykami z "lilijką". Lalka ubrana jest w szarą sukienkę, na której widnieje nadruk z czarnymi wzorami. Ubrano pokryte zostało w całości turkusową siateczką z różowymi wzorami, obszytą nicią tego samego koloru. Całość utrzymuje się na czarnym kołnierzu, połączonym z rękawkami. Sukienka została przepasana różowym paskiem, wykonanym z długich łańcuchów. Na lewym nadgarstku Rochelle widnieje błękitna bransoletka w kształcie klepsydry. Buty dziewczyny są półprzeźroczyste, turkusowe, a ich obcas ma kształt "lilijki" i jest wykonany z łańcuchów. Do lalki dołączono błękitną bransoletkę w kształcie klepsydry z różowym piaskiem. Freak du Chic Rochelle_FDC_doll.jpg|Lalka Rochelle Goyle - Freak Du Chic.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freak du Chic' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CHY01 * Numer modelu: CHW68 W tej serii włosy Rochelle sięgają ramion i są bardzo mocno pokręcone. Co więcej, ozdobione są czarnymi pasemkami. Czubek głowy dziewczyny uwieńczony jest czarną opaską z czapką klauna. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę na ramiączkach. Jej górna część jest w pionowe czarno-białe pasy i ozdobiona błękitnym, plastikowym żabotem i różowym kwiatem. Dolna część sukienki jest czarna i widnieją na niej różowe, białe i niebieskie romby. Obie części oddzielone są błękitną tasiemką. Z tyłu ubranka Rochelle doszyto krótki, postrzępiony tren wykonany z czarno-czerwonej siateczki. Buty dziewczyny są malinowe i utrzymują się na dwóch rzemieniach. Do lalki dołączono czarny stojak z białym i czerwonym balonem. Lalka sprzedawana jest z zestawem akcesoriów. Shriek Wrecked Rochelle SW doll.jpg|Lalka Rochelle SW art.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Shriek Wrecked' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DTV88 * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Rochelle zostały związane w koński ogon za pomocą brązowych macek ośmiornicy i sięgają talii. Grzywka jest trójkątna i opada na całe czoło. N głowie nosi brązową ozdobę w kształcie statku i macek ośmiornicy. Na oku ma niebieską przepaskę przypominającą serce, z którego kapie woda. Ucho przebite jest złotym kolczykiem. Na szyi ma zawiązaną czarną chustkę w niebieskie grochy. Na rękach ma założone brązowe rękawiczki sięgające łokci. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieską koszulkę z niebiesko-białą falbaną u góry w pionowe pasy oraz czarną spódniczkę-bombkę w niebieskie, białe i czerwone wzory, z doszytą niebieską tasiemką w czarne kółka oraz czarną falbanką z siateczki. Torebka jest złota i przypomina skrzynię. Wokół talii ma zapięty pas zrobiony z lin i kotwicy w tym samym kolorze. Buty wyglądają jakby były zrobione z drewna. Są brązowe na obcasie, bogato ozdobione wizerunkami lin, kotwic i gwiazd. Sięgają poniżej kolan. Do lalki dołączono zwierzaka - Roux. Party Ghouls Rochelle PG doll.png|Lalka Rochelle PG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Party Ghouls' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Włosy Rochelle są mocno lokowane i sięgają talii. Widnieją w nich miętowe pasemka. Grzywka jest rozłożona na całe czoło. Na głowie ma czarną opaskę z miętowymi kwiatami i fleur-de-lis. Na tułowiu spoczywają czarne szelki z identyczną ozdobą jak na opasce, które łączą się z paskiem barwy czarnej z miętową ważką. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę. Górna część jest bez rękawów w kolorze błękitnych, z jasnoróżowym, drapowanym paskiem materiału po środku. Dół składa się z dwóch identycznych części w kolorze purpurowym w różowe i miętowe wzory kokard, fleur-de-lis, kwiatów i ważek. Buty to jasnoróżowe koturny w zawijasy, ozdobione dwoma różowymi kwiatami. Dołączono do niej miętową torebkę w kształcie gargulca z czarną ozdobą. Meta Timeline * 22 września 2011: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Rochelle Goyle. * 30 grudnia 2011: Strona internetowa Walmart przygotowuje się do wydania nowych postaci: Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecci Steam i Jacksona Jekylla. * 11 lutego 2012: Pierwsze lalki z serii Between Classes zostają pokazane światu, podczas, gdy lalkę Rochelle zastąpił kształt z tektury. * 13 lutego 2012: Profil Rochelle ujawnia się na stronie Zabójczy Piątek Trzynastego. * 28 lutego 2012: Rochelle zostaje wspomniana w Pamiętnik Purrsephone i Meowlody. * kwiecień 2012: Pierwsza lalka Rochelle zostaje wydana w ramach serii Between Classes. * kwiecień 2012: Oficjalny art Rochelle zostaje ujawniony. * kwiecień 2012: Wpisy z pamiętnika Rochelle zostają ujawnione. * 13 kwietnia 2012: Profil Rochelle zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 13 kwietnia 2012: Rochelle zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki. * 5 września 2012: Rochelle pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serii książek Ghoulfriends w książce Przyjaciółki na zabój. * 29 listopada 2012: Rochelle pojawia się w webisodzie Korytarze mają oczy. Ciekawostki * Jej hasłem jest "Ponadczasowe piękno w kamieniu". * Jej imię jest zbitką francuskich słów "roche" (pl. skała) oraz "elle" (pl. ona). * Jej nazwisko jest fragmentem słowa "gargoyle" (ang. gargulec). * Rochelle pokazana na targach zabawek, drastycznie różni się od produkowanej lalki: jej skóra jest bardziej nakrapiana, jej kolczyki są takie same jak kolczyki Ghoulii w serii Gloom Beach , brakuje jej tiary. Ręce również wydają się znacznie większe niż u produkowanej lalki. * Chociaż oficjalna grafika przedstawia ją bez kolczyków, lalka je posiada. * Mieszka w katedrze w Notre-Dame. * Kiedyś chodziła do Liceum Gargulców - Granitowa. W książce "Przyjaciółki na Zabój" mówi, że jej poprzednia szkoła to "Echole de Gargouille". * Z książki Przyjaciółki na Zabój wiadomo, że często się kłóci z Venus McFlytrap. en: Rochelle Goyle Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Gargulce Kategoria:Rochelle Goyle Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Lalki 2016 Kategoria:Between Classes Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Dance Class Kategoria:Ghoul's Night Out Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:Zombie Shake Kategoria:Ghoul Chat Kategoria:Love in Scaris Kategoria:Haunted Kategoria:Freak du Chic Kategoria:Shriek Wrecked Kategoria:Party Ghouls Kategoria:Lalki 2017